


The Masterharper

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Canon - Book, Chance Meetings, Dragons, Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F'nor contemplates the Masterharper as F'lar chases down Lessa (A tag to Fax's death scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masterharper

**Author's Note:**

> Because every published version of that scene seems to leave off right before F'nor and Rob actually talk, and I am really interested in that dynamic, so I wanted to continue that scene just a little further

F'nor looked appraisingly at the man C'gan had named. So this was the Masterharper? The man had aged quite a bit in the – what, seventeen turns now? – since F'nor had last seen him. Hazy memories from the day of his Impression combined with stories from Manora and C'gan to form a picture of the Harper back then. Now though, F'nor could see the strain of time and worry on the older man's face.

The Masterharper was a well-respected man within his craft, F'nor had heard. Of course, Harpers were respected about as much as Dragonriders by the rest of Pern right now. But still this man was generally approved of, and C'gan spoke quite highly of him. He was a friend of the Weyr, the blue rider had often said.

More importantly, this man had been F'lon's friend. Friends since childhood, from what Manora had told him over the years. For a man so lose with relationships as his sire had been, that simple fact spoke volumes about the Harper standing before F'nor. As did the fact that he had somehow smuggled himself into Ruatha on this day. This was definitely a day when the Weyr could use such a strong ally.

F'nor allowed himself a grin, and felt the tension ease out of the other riders. "It is good to see you again, Masterharper," he declared warmly.


End file.
